


Emotion Play

by TheReichenbachFail (GYPAFY)



Series: Sherlock Prompted Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYPAFY/pseuds/TheReichenbachFail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ficlet #3, prompt was 'emotion play'. </p><p>Sherlock figures that the only way to get John to stop crying is to show him that he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotion Play

**Author's Note:**

> These all really aren't edited that much, I wrote them all in 15-30 minutes, so don't judge me. I own nothing.

Sherlock back straightened quickly, and he turned his head back and forth around the darkened room. It was another one of his midnight experiments, and he had started to drift off, but something had woken him. What?

Sherlock stood, silent, and walked towards the doorway. No signs of a break in, so they were safe. It must be either John or Ms. Hudson then.

He moved, again completely silently, to the middle of the room, and listened. If it was Ms. Hudson, the sound would come from under him, if it was John, he would hear it from above.

After listening for a few moments, Sherlock just assumed that one of them had knocked over something in their sleep. But, as Sherlock turned to go back to his work, he heard something. Was that…? It sounded like someone was sniffling, crying. Not just someone, John. 

Sherlock dashed up the stairs and opened the door to John's bedroom to find him, sprawled out on the bed with tears running down his cheeks. 

Now, see, Sherlock was not really one to know what to do when it came to emotional situations. But he knew this: John had most-likely had a dream about the fall. He could be having a dream about Afghanistan, but Sherlock hadn't seen full out tears from John's dreams of war before, therefore it was probably the fall. Sherlock also knew that when someone was sad, you were supposed to comfort them. To comfort them, you had to show them you loved them. And Sherlock did love John, purely and truly. So he advanced towards the bed, getting onto it with out a word and straddling John's shaking figure.

"Sherlock, wha-what are you doing?" He asked. His body was pressed to the bed, Sherlock looming over him. Sherlock didn't respond, just leaned in and kissed John.

Unlike what most of the world thought, this was their first kiss. And Sherlock had decided to make it as deep, and sensual, and absolutely amazing for John as possible. He accomplished all of this, caressing the other's man's lips with his as he ran his thin fingers through John's hair and all over his body. John shuddered, and let the kiss completely envelop him, let Sherlock drain away all of the sadness that had filled him just moments before.

Sherlock finally pulled away after a number of minutes. John's tears had dried, and he stared up at Sherlock, completely shocked.

"…Thank you," John said after awhile. Sherlock smiled, gave a small kiss to his forehead, and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have a prompt you would like me to do, leave it in the comments! I love receiving prompts!


End file.
